


Under the Twin Suns

by TooAttachedToFictionalMen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAttachedToFictionalMen/pseuds/TooAttachedToFictionalMen
Summary: Reda, a new resident of Mos Eisley is kidnapped by slavers. Unbeknownst to them, the new king doesn't take too kindly to slavery.I wrote this because there aren't enough Fett Fics. We need more! There's eventual porn with a plot, but not yet.This is my first Ao3 fic. I've published elsewhere but never here! Also, I have no beta reader. We are all grownups, we can handle it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Character(s), Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Under the Twin Suns

Reda trudged through the sand from her workplace towards the main cantina in Mos Eisley. She had promised Amah, her sister, they would both meet there after work. They were celebrating her new raise. 

She made it to the cantina ahead of Amah. She decided her sister wouldn’t mind if she was to get started so she ordered a drink from the old guy tending bar that day. She waited about 30 minutes and two drinks before she left to go find her sister. 

It wasn’t necessarily unlike Amah to stand her up. Her sister was a brilliant mechanic, but sometimes she got lost in her work. She was probably still at the hangar where she worked. 

Reda finished her second drink and headed out into the evening to drag her sister away from work. The woman needed a break more than most. Getting drunk at the cantina would do her some good. 

It was just getting dark when Reda left the cantina. She didn’t trust Mos Eisley after dark, but it couldn’t be avoided. She pulled the collar off of her shirt and trudged off towards the hangar. 

She had only been walking for a few minutes before she felt the sensation of being watched. She stopped and looked around herself, but couldn’t see anyone. She shook the feeling off and continued on. Suddenly as she was nearing the hangar, she felt someone grab the back of her shirt. She was thrown to the floor and hit over the head with something hard and everything faded to black. 

Reda woke up in shackles. Her memory leading up to this point was fuzzy. She remembered going to a cantina in Mos Eisley but couldn’t remember any of the details between her second drink and waking up in whatever hell hole she was in now. 

She looked around herself and saw that she was shackled to the wall of a small, dark, cold room. She was alone, but it looked like there were enough spaces to shackle nearly 8 more people. There’s only one thing that came to her mind looking at this: Slave Trade. She had let herself get too drunk at the cantina and now she was most-likely awaiting sale somewhere. She should have known better than to let her guard down on Tatooine.

Just as she was getting lost in her speculation of where she was and why she was there, the door opened with a hiss. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” The Rodian male who entered said, “We were starting to wonder if we had killed you by accident.” 

“No, that would have been too lucky,” Reda said back to him.

“Then you would have missed out on all the fun.” The Rodian said.

“Oh yeah?” Reda asked, “Like being sold into slavery?”

“I didn’t tell you I was going to do that.” The Rodian said incredulously.

“It was just a hunch based on my surroundings,” Reda said.

“Clever girl.” He said, handing her a bundle of clothing “Change into these. We have got to make you look more like an actual woman.” 

An actual woman? She thought to herself with a touch of irritation. Granted, she wasn’t the prettiest but she wasn’t the worst thing to look at. She was right in the middle size-wise. She wasn’t thin, but she wasn’t very large either. She did agree, her hair wasn’t very feminine. She always cropped it short for utilitarian purposes you see. It was more of a men's cut but had always suited her well. Her clothes were simple so as to not draw much attention to herself, it was Tatooine after all. She realized she didn’t look like a typical woman, but for some reason, she was still a tad offended at his words. 

“And if I refuse?” She asked, gesturing towards the clothes.

“Trust me, you won’t like what happens if you don’t do what we say.” He said with a tone that sent a chill down her spine. She knew he was serious. He unlocked her shackles before walking out of the room and closing the door. 

She looked at the clothes she was given if you could even call them clothes. It consisted of some skimpy underthings and an entirely see-through, low-cut dress. The kind of clothes you put a woman in if you want to sell her fast. Tatooine was the perfect place to do it too. A pilot friend of hers warned her about how rough the planet was, but she had wanted to come anyway. She honestly didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Her sister had invited her to move in with her in Mos Eisley after their father had passed. It was actually her who she was supposed to meet at the cantina. She had gotten two drinks in before she was grabbed by some thugs. Her sister, Amah hadn’t even shown up yet. She hoped she would come looking for her when she realizes something is wrong. 

Begrudgingly, Reda set about getting dressed. She had never liked showing much skin, but she really wasn’t going to be able to say no. She could only hope they wouldn’t be upset at how lackluster she looked in these clothes. 

There was no mirror to look at herself in so all she could do was look down at herself and hope her clothes looked as good as they appeared. The clothes weren’t the most flattering to her curves, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. She hoped the Rodian wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t care. Anything can set these slavers off, including clothes not looking right. 

She couldn’t do much about her hair or face without a mirror, but she made do. She ran a few fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth what she was sure had to look wild at this point. 

It wasn’t ten minutes before the Rodian came back to the room. When he saw her, he let out a slow whistle. 

“You clean up nice.” He said to her, grabbing her hip and pulling her close to him.

She attempted to pull away. When she did, he just gripped her even tighter. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” He said to her “You better get used to touching real fast baby, you’re going to be getting a lot of it.”

“My sister is going to come looking for me,” Reda said to him through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think so.” He said, hands still attached to her waist “She pulled a blaster on one of our guys when she saw us carting you away, and we shot her where she stood. She’s dead. You have no one sweetie.” 

She stood there dumbfounded for a minute. He had to be screwing with her right? Somehow, the look on the Rodian’s face made her think he was telling the truth. Her heart broke for her sister, but she didn’t break down. She couldn’t break down right now. She had bigger things to worry about right now. She couldn’t help Amah, but she could help herself. 

“Where are you taking me?” Reda asked the man who still held her, not looking at his face.

“There’s a new boss on this planet and you are a present for him.” He said.

“You’re just giving me away?” She asked in shock.

“You’re a slave, it doesn’t matter what we do with you.” He said, stepping away from her. 

He returned to her with a small necklace, attached to a chain. He placed this around her neck and took hold of the chain. He used this to pull her from the room. Reda followed him through hallways and various rooms until they both reached the blistering heat of the outside world. The Rodian pushed her unceremoniously into the speeder in front of the building. There was a second man, a mean-looking human man, standing near the speeder. The second man attached her chain to one of the seats, and the speeder sped off. 

She looked around her at the scenery and couldn’t tell where they were. She had only spent time in Mos Eisley since that is where she and her sister had lived. She didn’t know any of the local landmarks. If she was to escape, she wasn’t sure how she would figure out where to go. 

They rode for maybe 15 minutes before they slowed down when they reached a giant monolith of a building. It was tall, with multiple rounded sections. It looked like a palace made out of the sand. 

As soon as the speeder stopped, she was yanked out by her chain. The Rodian held her chain while the second man knocked at what looked like a huge door. A moment later, the door was opened and they were all ushered into the building by an antique droid. Reda tried to stay as quiet as possible, following behind the men as they were led down a dark, deserted hall. 

The hall opened up into a large room. One one side of the room sat various tables and seats, and on the other side sat a dais with a throne in the center. A few people were milling about the room, but one person caught her attention in particular. There was a large, imposing man covered in armor sitting atop the throne. He exuded an air of danger that permeated into the rest of the room. She could tell that he was in charge and he was to be feared.

“What is your business?” Asked a scary-looking woman to the right of the throne.

“We bring a gift for our new leader.” Her human captor said as the Rodian who held your chain pushed you to the ground in front of the throne. 

“What is this?” The man on the throne said with gravel in his voice.

“A slave.” The Rodian said, “For your enjoyment.”

“I don’t know if you heard, or just are too stupid to care…” The man on the throne started “but I do not ally myself with slavers. This is not Jabba’s palace anymore. Look around you, do you see slaves?” 

“No sir Mr. Fett.” The man who brought you said with fear in his voice.

“Then why do you bring me a slave?” The man she now knew as Fett asked, raising his voice a little.

Reda was still huddled on the ground where the Rodian threw her when she heard the shots. Two blaster shots back to back, and the thud of bodies hitting the floor. She chanced a glance around her and saw the Rodian and the other man dead in a heap behind her. 

The woman at the right of Fett came over and pulled her from the ground. She wordlessly led her from the room to another portion of the palace. They walked for a few moments before she left her in a small bed-chamber equipped with a small bed, chest of drawers, and a refresher.

“Wait here.” Was all the woman said before she left.

It was close to three hours she waited in this small room. She sat on the bed and stared at the door. She had no idea what she was in for. This Fett guy didn’t like slavery obviously, but why keep her? He could have just let her go. 

As she sat lost in her thoughts, the door to the room hissed open and in-stepped the man from the throne room. He was still covered in armor like before. Reda jumped back at the sight of him walking towards her. At that moment, she thought he was going to keep her as a slave and the thought terrified her. 

“It’s ok little one.” He said, raising his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender “I’m not going to hurt you. I couldn’t talk to you in the throne room because I need to keep up appearances, that’s why I had my associate Fennec bring you here for the time being.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Reda asked, terrified of the answer.

“Nothing little one, nothing. I wanted to come and see if I could get you back to where you belong.” He said.

“They killed my only family when they took me.” Reda said, curling her knees to her chest defensively on the bed “I have no one, and nowhere to go.”

“That does make things complicated.” He said to her “I’m not running a charity here.”

“If you can help me get back to Mos Eisley, I am sure I can figure something out,” Reda said to him from her spot on the bed.

“Mos Eisley is no place for a young woman, like yourself, to be alone. I am working on ridding the planet of the slave trade, but it is taking time. I would hate for you to be taken again, and me not be there to save you.” He said.

“I’ll have to take that chance,” Reda said to him flatly.

“What if there was another way?” Fett said to her.

His words sent a chill down her spine and it must have shown on her face.

“Nothing like that little one.” He said to her gently “I could give you a job here and a place to live. It’s not glamorous, but you’ll be safe.”

Seeing the still apprehensive look on her face, he continued.

“No one is going to hurt you here. Myself and my bodyguard will make sure of that. I am the only chance you have. We can send you back to Mos Eisley if you wish, but it isn’t close to safe for someone as pretty as you to live there alone.” 

“If I decide this place isn’t for me, can I leave?” Reda asked hesitantly, still, a bit hung up on him calling her pretty.

“Of course.” Fett said to her “You aren’t a slave.”

“Then I guess, I’ll accept,” Reda said, still curled up on the bed.

“What’s your name?” Fett said.

“Reda.” She said softly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Reda, my name is Boba.” He said extending a hand cautiously towards her like she might run if he were to move too fast. Reda took his hand and shook with as even movements as she could muster. 

“So you’re in charge here.” She asked.

“In a way, yes.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” She said softly “Thank you for helping me, and taking care of those guys. I can’t imagine how that exchange could have gone if you were pro-slavery.”

“I believe women need to be had willingly.” He said with a matter-of-fact tone “Anything else is wrong.”  
“Well thank you for having those morals then.” She said to him.

“Hm.” He grunted in response “Now while I may have been nice to you, if word were to get out, it could ruin my image as a big, scary, crime lord. You are to tell no one of our conversation. It is like it never happened. Okay?”

“Okay,” Reda said, vigorously shaking her head, afraid of what would happen if she was to share this exchange.

“Perfect. I am going to have Fennec come talk to you in the morning. She will figure out where you will need to work, and she will get you equipped with some clothes that aren’t entirely see-through.” He said as he headed to the door.

“Thank you.” Reda said quietly to him before he activated the door “You saved me.” 

“Just don’t go around telling everyone I went soft.” He said as he headed out the door with a nod. 

She was left alone with her thoughts in a palace that was most-likely full of criminals. She was going to be given a job doing who knows what at the behest of a man who didn’t even flinch when he shot and killed two men. Her whole body told her to run. The only thing keeping her in the room is the amount of kindness that seeped into his voice when he called her “Little One.” She was probably going to get hurt because of this whole ordeal, but her curiosity was piqued in regards to this man and what he did in this place. She couldn’t leave, not yet anyway.


End file.
